


Remember

by behappy



Series: Pietro Endeavors [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro has killed for you. Sometimes that doesn't sit well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

        As you lay your weary head to rest, your thoughts drift to the relentlessly loving boyfriend you abandoned in the training facility. And your guilt manifests itself in the form of tears streaming down your cheeks as you cuddle your duvet.  
  
        You ignore the ache in your chest when you hear the yelling outside in the hallway and you ignore the way your brain malfunctions, the shouts becoming louder.  
  
        "I need to see her!"  
  
        "She does not want to see you right now, frate!"  
  
        "Sora, please." You hear your love whimper.  
  
        "Come now. We will go get drinks and talk, yes?"  
  
        You embrace the sudden silence after that, but you still hear the faint padding of the twins walking away in the distance.  
  
        No matter what anybody says, you  _didn't_  cry yourself to sleep that night.  
  
        "--and we haven't talked since." You finish, staring down at your empty mug.  
  
        "That's..." The spy trails. "Not good."  
  
        "But I don't know what to say." You admit. "And I don't think 'you've killed for me and that's not really okay, but I'll pretend it is' is a good opener either."  
  
        The redhead frowns, taking a slow sip of her coffee. "We've all done things we're not proud of. Even Steve."  
  
        You frown. "I don't know."  
  
        "Captain Walking Propaganda is probably worse than me."  
  
        You feel your cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Pietro."  
  
        "I'm gonna... Go." Natasha looks between you and your lover, leaving without her mug of coffee.  
  
        "Lubirea mea."  
  
        You keep your gaze locked on your empty mug.  
  
        "I love you so much. And I do not want you to be afraid of me." He pads toward you, taking Natasha's place across from you. "If that means the end of our relationship, then--"  
  
        "Pietro, no." Your gaze snaps up, meeting his reddened eyes. "I don't-- We're forever. What we have is forever."  
  
        "But I scare you, no?"  
  
        You sigh, reaching your hands across the counter and taking his bigger ones in yours. "We will always have our moments, but I will never stop loving you, no matter what. You have killed for me, and I don't know how I feel about that, but we will figure it out together. Always together."  
  
        "You... Do not dislike me?" His eyes are trained on your hands mingled together.  
  
        "I love you." You answer without hesitation, locking eyes with him.  
  
        "I love you more." The Sokovian replies, squeezing your hands. "Are we okay now?"  
  
        You drop down from your stool, circling around the counter to embrace Pietro.  
  
        "Pentru totdeauna?"  
  
        "Forever." You confirm, tucking your face into his neck and enjoying the warmth.  
  
        He pulls you closer, wrapping his arms around your neck. You kiss his neck, nosing against his jaw.  
  
        "Draga, what are you doing?"  
  
        You suck lightly against his skin, feeling his arousal against your leg. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
        "You will be the death of me." He murmurs, cupping your cheek and guiding your lips to his.  
  
        "Mm." You hum against him. "We could go find out, yes?"  
  
        "Yes."  
  
        And, within seconds, you're being thrown onto his bed with no time to breathe. His lips find yours and you find yourself preening in his gentle touch.  
  
        "Is this where I start dirty talking?"  
  
        "Steve's room is next door." You chuckle, feeling the mood dissipate.  
  
        "Captain Propaganda will not hear a thing."  
  
        You suddenly can't stop laughing, even when he kisses you, even when he tells you everything he wants to do to you.  
  
        "Stop laughing." He huffs.  
  
        "I-- I can't. Captain Propaganda." You laugh endlessly, never stopping even when Pietro starts rubbing against you.  
  
        But this is how it is. How it always is. And how it always will be.


End file.
